nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou Episode 6
is the sixth episode of the Nichijou anime. The episode was written by Maiko Nishioka and directed by Ichirou Miyoshi. It aired on May 9, 2011. Parts Twice Cooked Pork Yuuko Aioi makes Mio Naganohara some twice cooked porkA popular Sichuan-style Chinese dish with pork that is simmered and then sliced and stir-fried. Usually served with common stir-fried vegetables such as cabbage or scallions in a sauce. and challenges Mio to guess her secret ingredient. Upon trying it, Mio determines that not only is the secret ingredient miso, but it's all she can taste. It is quite unpalatable. Part 23 In Sakurai-sensei's English class, Yuuko is doodling out of boredom. Suddenly she gets a bit excited over what she drew, thinking it's a pretty good drawing, and hands it to Mio. Mio is bewildered by Yuuko's terrible drawing of a kappa. Mio then decides she'll draw something herself, and after saying "kappa" to herself several times, decides to draw a parasite, thus initiating a game of picture shiritori. She writes parasite under it in English and hands it back to Yuuko. After a moment of confusion, she realizes what Mio's doing and tries to come up with something. However, she reads parasite as parashite''Translator's note: Should have been read as ''parazaito in proper Engrish., and tries to come up with a word beginning with the kana te. She draws a huge picture of a tengu and tries to come up with a word starting with gu. Suddenly she panics; Yuuko wrote tengo instead of tengu! She gets up and shots out, What's a tengo?! Mio then thinks to herself that there's no way Yuuko, a high schooler, could have made such a simple mistake; it must have been intentional. Mio doesn't understand what on Earth Yuuko's scheme is, but decides she'll just use go and draws goku''Goku is the Japanese name for a fictional character in the Chinese story 'Journey to the West' He is commonly referred to as Wukong or 'Monkey King'. Goku is forced to wear a magical headband that inflicts great pain whenever his Master chants a certain Buddhist scripture in order to punish Goku (Goku has a cheeky and arrogant character). The Goku that Mio drew seems to be a more 'Yaoi' version.. Yuuko is confused; she drew a tengo. She figures Mio must have read it incorrectly. *** Mio is stunned as she looks at Yuuko's latest drawing. Yuuko tried to draw an ''usi''Cow; usually transliterated as ''ushi. several times, but kept scribbling it out. She draws an embarrassed and apologetic face next to all this with a speech bubble saying she can't draw it well. And how; her final drawing looks like a folded over baseball glove. Mio is floored over just how terrible Yuuko's cow is. Going with s(h)i, she uses shita''Tongue. and draws a boy sticking his tongue out. Yuuko takes ''ta and draws a taxi. Mio is shocked and stands up and shots in class again, saying Yuuko must be kidding; she drew a taxi, but wrote taxy! Mio gives up and just decides to use xy as shi and draws a piece of sushi, writing shisu under it. Yuuko takes su and draws a picture of Superman, but panics when she realizes that Superman ends with n(ン); since no Japanese word starts with "ン", she'll lose. She quickly tries to fix it, and then hands it to Mio. She is not amused with Yuuko's solution of drawing several SupermansIn her defense, as a non-native English speaker, one learns to put s post-fix to turn singular into plural. Irregulars are ... too overwhelming to memorize. As a medieval Germanic language, Old English had far more irregular plurals (any English speaker learning German can get an idea of how things used to be). If the Angles and Saxons (and Jutes) who settled in modern England had been left alone, English likely would still have a ton of irregular plurals. Vikings and then Normans took over for a while, though, and simplified the language to fit their needs. The most commonly used words kept their non -s plurals, just as the most commonly used verbs tended to keep their non -ed past tenses. Isn't language fascinating? instead of Supermen. She hands it back to Yuuko, having crossed out the "s". Yuuko loses. Igo Soccer Club Part 3 Kenzaburou Daiku is bored, sitting with his head on the desk of the Igo Soccer Club headquarters. Yuria Sekiguchi is reading Helvetica Standard. Suddenly, Daiku gets up and suggests to Sekiguchi that they have a contest. He says ready, set, and then raises his thumb, trying to start a game of issenoseAccording to translator's note in the manga, anyway; but they don't explain and I can't find what it is anywhere.. After Sekiguchi does nothing, Daiku says there's nothing to do, so why doesn't she play with him once in a while? Sekiguchi looks up addresses Daiku. The view pans down to Sekiguchi's hand, which is still holding the book; but she's extended her index finger, showing she was playing along. Daiku is moved. Part 24 While standing out in the hallway, Yuuko practices her talent of poetry by reciting some hokkus that always end with Mogami River. She looks out the window and is suddenly face to face with a deer. She panics and tries to tell the class there's a deer, but she can't speak properly out of consternation. Then she sees the principal sneaking up behind the deer with rope. The principal tries to lasso the deer, but it headbutts him in the gut with extreme force. The principal gets back up and pulls out a deer biscuit; but after sniffing it, the deer headbutts him again. Yuuko watches the entire scene with great anxiety. The principal gets up a third time, climbing onto the bust of him in the courtyard. He stands with his back towards the deer and then leaps backward, calling to mind a Mexican luchador flying from the ropes. But he misses and lands on his face. The principal climbs onto the statue again, but then climbs back down. The deer headbutts him a third time, causing the principal to spit up blood. She stammers out "the principal" and "death." The principal gets up again, then takes off his suit jacket to reveal a bulletproof vest. He then attacks the deer, executing a german suplex move on the it. After a few tense moments, the principal's hair then falls off, revealing it to be a toupee. Yuuko rushes to classroom 1-Q. After shouting "Everybody..." she stutters and repeating "pri.. pri... pri"In the anime she repeats "ko.." the first part of ko-cho-/principal. She calms down, she sighs and she resolves to simply say that all is quiet in the hallway. Yuuko earns further punishment, forced to hold a bucket of water on each hand. The male narrator explains that her decision not to say anything was not because she was trying to protect the principal, nor was she too lazy to explain the amazing scene she had just witnessed. Perhaps she wished to show respect for two great warriors. Yuuko sees the principal, leading the deer with a rope. Feeling contented, Yuuko recites another Mogami River hokku that - according to her own admission - doesn't make sense. 10-yen Soccer Yuuko and Mai Minakami play 10-yen soccer, with Mio as referee. After a grand introduction featuring the actual FIFA anthem to set the mood, Mai quickly defeats Yuuko, and Yuuko deflects the coin upward into her chin with great force. The prematch fanfare involving music and a fly around the room lasts longer than the actual match does. END OF PART A After Nano and Hakase did the Rock, Paper and Scissors. Hakase said "I Love You" in Korean. ( Saranghaeyo ) Part 25 Meanwhile, in a remarkably intense scene, Nano Shinonome is terrified as she uses a bowl to keep a cockroach trapped. She has to be careful, and she has to come up with a plan to prevent these disgusting insects from getting inside the house again. Bug spray! Nano quickly dismisses the idea; the roach won't die immediately and could escape, and besides, she doesn't want to see it squirm. She could cover the area around the bowl with detergent, trapping the cockroach so she can kill it. But with nowhere to run... the cockroach could get up and fly! If it takes off, it will fly right towards Nano. Nano shudders; if it touches her body, or her face... Oh, God! It could get inside her mouth! If it gets in her mouth, it's a one-shot rock and roll! Nano concludes that there are only two possible outcomes if she lifts the bowl: Death or die. Nano decides there is only one workable solution. She imagines herself taping the bowl to the table and leaving it in the alley to be taken away by the garbage man. Sakamoto walks by and asks Nano what she's doing. Nano is greatly relieved that Sakamoto-san is here to help. He jumps onto the table and takes an attack pose, telling Nano to lift the bowl so he can attack the cockroach. However, she's too afraid to do so. Does Sakamoto seriously want her to release this minion of evil? Nano tells Sakamoto to lift it himself, but he yells back asking how he's supposed to do that. *** Alone again, Nano continues to wonder what she's going to do about the cockroach. Suddenly Hakase comes in, asking what today's snack is. Nano is incredibly grateful of Hakase's good timing. Since Hakase doesn't mind bugs, she can help. She rolls up a magazine, but hits Nano on the head before she even lifts the bowl. Hakase then begins laughing uproariously at this. Nano is mortified; she's clearly upset by this cockroach, and Hakase is laughing? Nano cries out that she hates Hakase, who stops laughing. Hakase starts to cry, and Nano says she was just kidding, in order to make Hakase feel better. Nano says she loves Hakase. Hakase continues crying, but runs towards Nano. The two share an emotional hug full of love and start laughing. Nano gets distracted and starts to lift the bowl! The male narrator declares, "Now it's time to rock and roll." Count to 10 Nano and Hakase are taking a hot bath together. Hakase asks if she can get out, but Nano says she can't get out until she's counted to ten. Hakase shouts, "20log√10!", a logarithmic equation equivalent to ten. Nano tells Hakase she can't do that; she has to count to ten: one, two... Hakase sinks in disappointment. Igo Soccer Club Part 4 Kenzaburou Daiku continues to be bored while Yuria Sekiguchi continues to read Helvetica Standard. Daiku complains that no one is there because they've left for cram school.A specialised school that trains students to meet particular goals, most commonly to pass the entrance examinations of high schools or universities. Daiku asks Sekiguchi, doesn't she go to cram school? She looks up at Daiku, then quickly looks back into her book as her cheeks blush in embarrassment. After a moment or two, Daiku suddenly realizes what happened. He bolts upward and cries out, "You're joking!" Part 26 Yuuko, Mio and Mai are going camping near a rocky mountain stream. Mai is in the river, fly fishing. Mio and Yuuko on the bank, cooking rice and curry, respectively. They're all looking forward to all the food they're going to have to eat later. Yuuko's curry is finished, she she picks it up to carry it over to Mio, using her coat's sleeves as potholders. She announces that the crazy delicious super-curry is ready; she then drops it, spilling most of it on the ground. Yuuko panics, apprehensive over what will happen once somebody sees what has happened. She sits in front of the curry trying to hide it. Mio, engrossed in her rice, talks to Yuuko about how excited she is to try the curry and how the rice will take longer to cook. She suggests they should have brought mayonnaise, which apparently goes well with curry. She finally looks up to ask Yuuko what she thinks, and sees her about to cover up the curry with a newspaper. Yuuko is mortified to realize Mio has now seen the spilt curry and nervously tries to make a joke, pretending to barf, then saying "Just kidding!". Mio just stares. Yuuko tries to tell Mio that it's not what it looks like, and goes into her duffel bag and pulls out a cup of tokorotenNoodles made of seaweed jelly. they still have. A dark aura engulfs Mio as she slowly stands up and asks "What color is your blood?"''Taken from Rei's line from Fist of the North Star as Yuuko runs in terror. Mio begins to run after her but quickly trips and falls into the curry. She yells, then Yuuko turns around and yells. Mio turns to see and yells again when she discovers she knocked over the rice when she tripped over it. Mio and Yuuko apologize to Mai for ruining the food, lying themselves prostrate on the ground. Mai ignores them. She then suddenly reels in a trout, much to the joy of Mio and Yuuko. Mai then puts the fish back in the river and says, "''Release." Mio and Yuuko then launch into the sky in consternation. *** Come dinner time, Mio and Yuuko look disappointedly at the single cup of tokoroten on the table. Yuuko decides they should pass the cup around and share the tokoroten. Since it is Mio and Yuuko's fault they have no other food, Yuuko declares that Mai should get first bite and offers it to her. They find Mai casually eating a hamburger from Daiku Burger while reading a book and are dumbstruck. The two then quickly play rock paper scissors to see who eats first, Yuuko winning. Mio angrily tells Yuuko not to eat it all in one bite, but Yuuko assures her she'd never do that. She begins slurping the tokoroten; suddenly she chokes and coughs it all back into the cup. Mio gets furious, grabbing Yuuko's leg and rolling her onto the ground. Mio proceeds to beat up Yuuko while Mai continues calmly eating and reading. Later that night, the three girls are lying in the tent in their sleeping bags. Mai is reading again, while Mio's and Yuuko's stomaches grumble with hunger. Yuuko suddenly gets up and suggests they play cards. Mio's not in the mood, but Yuuko insists; at this rate, the camping trip will have been a waste, but if they have fun playing cards, they can make up for some of that, and should give it a happy ending at least. When Yuuko pulls out the playing cards, however, it turns out to be a trick deck consisting only of Aces of Hearts. Later, Mio and Yuuko are back in their sleeping bags; Mai continues reading. This time, Mio gets up and has an idea. At times like this, adults drink, don't they? She asks Mai if she agrees, and both Mio and Yuuko are dumbstruck again to see that Mai is already drinking a bottle of liquor. Mio then ruffles through her duffle bag and pulls out the bottle of alcohol she brought. Yuuko panics a little and calls Mio a delinquent. Mio presents her bottle to Yuuko with a "ta-da!" only to realize it's actually a bottle of vinegar. Both are speechless. Refusing to admit defeat, Mio shouts out that they should chug it anyway, but Yuuko tries to keep her from doing so, telling her she'll kill herself if she does that. Besides, they still have Mai's. Mai, who had been getting ready to go to sleep and generally ignoring them, grabs her bottle, turns the label and says, "Cider."In Japan cider is the term of any carbonated drink, not necessary alcoholic; although that's also true in most of the US. Mio and Yuuko are struck dumb a third time. Later still, the girls have fallen asleep. A dog is in the tent. It places its paw on Yuuko's exposed feet in sympathy. Short Thoughts Nano and Hakase each enjoy a bottle of milk, wearing their pajamas with a towel on each of their heads. A female narrator declares, "After a bath, I drink a glass of milk and pretend to be drunk." Don't Miss It! The three coins used in the 10-yen Soccer match between Yuuko and Mai introduces themselves. One is a peso, one is a ¥10 coin, and one is a Wadōkaichin (all are voiced by Tachiki Fumihiko). The peso argues that you can't measure a person's value in money. The next episode of Nichijou is Episode 7. Don't miss it! Clip Transitions After Yuuko thinks Mio confused the word tengu, Principal Shinonome walks through the school's courtyard. After 10-yen soccer, Principal Shinonome walks through the school courtyard while leading the deer on a rope. Then, Nano and Hakase play rock paper scissors. Nano has a shark hand puppet, which she uses to chomp on Hakase's hand. Hakase is amazed because she loves sharks. After that, the shirtless daifuku mascot spins a jump rope tied to a post while the other mascot sits nearby, seemingly depressed. After Sakamoto tries to help Nano get a roach, Sasahara walks into the courtyard, turns around, and opens his arms. Suddenly a missle flies towards him, causing a tremendous explosion when it hits. After Mio and Yuuko blast off again, the school courtyard is featured again. References Image Gallery Episode 6/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Episode 6